percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon of Beginnings part 6
Morgan had seen a lot of weird stuff people turning on Kaitlyn in the mater that she save a scared deer ok so we did not get their in time to save the Chinese food restaurant and she seen Kaitlyn talk to animals but then again she could talk to horses and the most weird thing she have seen was at the camp fire she was walk with Kaitlyn and Noah to the camp fire to see if her Dad will claim her her Dad was a god she always wonder who her Dad was her Mom never told her sure she had a step Dad who was nice and she had a little step brother but she wanted to know who her real Dad was but now she know he was a Greek god that Kaitlyn talk about a lot she did not know what god but it was a god "so is your godly parent a god or a goddess" said Noah "god" said Morgan Noah has a crush on Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn had a crush on Noah and they not going to tell their crush thous two are to cute how can she tell she can read expressions easy but she never told embarrassing stuff she fond out that's just mean "I got a list of who I think your god parent is and if I get it on the first try you have to well respect my studying Noah" said Kaitlyn "well I do respect your studying but sure who is it" said Noah "it right here on a piece of paper" said Kaitlyn they got their and it was a big fire with some people their some pointed to Kaitlyn and whisperer some thing Kaitlyn look hurt she got some great hearing and she is a really great friend and cares about ever one even people that hate her and is quite helpful at Girl Scouts with home made bug spray and can make people fall a sleep with essential oils that just all natural stuff that's just to helpful at girl scouts not to mention she really smart "hay you can sit with me if you guys want" said Noah "sure Morgan" said Kaitlyn "ya why not" Morgan said they sat down and the whole camp started to sing a lead by the Apollo campers and Noah to and they sang weird song like This Land is Minos's Land,' 'I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa,' and 'Down By the Aegean.' and sun when down then Chiron started to talk "Well campers I have something I did not tell you Tartarus is in a imbalance monster will not go their it seams like Gaea weaken it and the doors of death have been move but it seam that a monster has the key to close it and we know what monster Kaitlyn your technically a monster and the satyrs and me can feel that your the key holder and I think its about your necklace" said Chiron Kaitlyn did not look so good she look like bolting but Noah look at her and she clam down "we need to plan a quest and Kaitlyn will lead it Rachel has some information" said Chiron "Yes I do I just have a feeling that if I find all the people that will go on the quest that I will give a-" a strange green aura and mist formed around Rachel "When the monsters don't go to the pit of death ' ' you shall be saved by Sea Sun and animal ' They shall face the army of the lord werewolf' ' who guards the doors of death"' Rachel fell and was caught by two campers and she was set down ever one look shock and next a glowing green trident hologram appears over her head they the campers look at her with even more shock everyone except Kaitlyn who look at her with a bit of a smile she must of got it right but trident who is it it hit her like a fast ball Poseidon "Hail Morgan Watermen daughter of Poseidon" said Chiron Then a guy I think his name is Percy Jackson he had sea green eyes like hers but he had jet black heir and like everyone at camp he had a orange T-shirt that said camp haft blood was mumbling something under his breath it sounded like "A sister I have a little sister" "The quest have been given Kaitlyn will lead two dimigods one has been decided Morgan Watermen the other will be a child of Apollo Kaitlyn it will be your choice and ask you choice and if they say yes tell me you will go the day after tomorrow" Chiron said like the matter is closed Percy came up to her and said "Hello my name is Percy and I am you half bother" he said "can you tell me what in the world is going on a quest and I am going on it" said Morgan "ya it was a bit shocking for me too lets going to the Poseidon cabin" said Percy "sure" said Morgan she look back at Kaitlyn who was talking to Noah they Noah went wide eye he said "you want me to come with you" "yes you don't have to but tell me tomorrow ok" said Kaitlyn "sure" said Noah she and Percy walk to a low, long and solid cabin, with all the windows facing the sea The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor that was a cabin wow in side their were six bunk beds and the walls glow like abalone. she thought it was beautiful she loved the sea and water "cool right"said Percy "yes very very cool" said Morgan "so well I never had a new dimigod sibling before Poseidon is not supposed to have kids but of course he had kids" said Percy then their was a knock on the door and a girl named Annabeth came in she heard her and Percy are dating "you have no clue what to do do you Seaweed brain"Annabeth ask Percy "as always your right wise girl" said Percy "well give her a bed and tell her about your self but after I ask her some questions" said Annabeth "questions why" said Morgan "about Kaitlyn their something off about her I just can't trust her-" said Annabeth "I can see why but Kaitlyn is well how can I put this she she ..is stress at lot like all the time and afraid because of a incident " said Morgan with a bit of sadness "a incident what" said Percy "well here is what happen Kaitlyn had just found out she had the power to talk to animals and she was telling me about it at a cafe when some hunter scarred a deer and it came in to town it went thorough a window of a Chinese food restaurant me and Kaitlyn came out and saw it she hate seeing animals hurt so she calmed it down and the vet came and got it but well the kids at school thought she was a freak after that and well she was never the same she started to read witch was hard for her being dyslexic but she became a great reader and hid her self in books sure her grades improved but kids never stop picking on her and then she needed glasses and then her hair started to fall out because she was to stress out I could not stand her being like this and then she became shy and afraid" said Morgan very sadly "that make just to much sense that must have been hard seeing Kaitlyn go through that" said Percy "yes it was" said Morgan "well why don't you get some sleep" said Percy "I will talk to Kaitlyn because this starting to tmakes sense" said Annabeth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaitlyn POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ she was ready to flip a quest and she was leading it why her why she went back to her cabin that was called cabin 0 after getting blow out of her mind with even more stress she was reading her new book its was guide to being a werewolf reading always clam her down she learned what happen with the hellhound her body was not use to the transformation so she got a dizzy but next time she go's werewolf she should be fine afterwards if she douse not get hurt she also learned how to control her hearing and smelling that improve after she discovered that she was a werewolf she could smell every thing in about 5 miles and hear but she could turn it off that could be useful but she was reading when a smell out side got her intention it was Annabeth and Piper right out side her cabin wich she closed so she open the door and they were out their a bit in shock but who would not be in shock "Umm hello" Kaitlyn said "I was wounder how that rock was a cabin" Annabeth said "well we wanted to talk to you about some things" Piper said "Ah things come inside and lets talk about things" Kaitlyn said sarcastically both Annabeth and Piper smiled like it remind it of something or someone with her wolf feelings detector she thinks jokes remind them of someone but that also made them sad especially Piper if she had to guess a guy that made jokes a lot who die and was close friends with Piper "Ok now let me take a guess of what your thinking of a guy that use to make a lot of jokes but is gone now" Kaitlyn ask both smiled were gone "how did you know that" said Annabeth "well just found out I could do that I think it has something to do with animals picking up on emotions just want to know that I was really doing that and not just going crazy sorry" said Kaitlyn "its ok I need to think about him all the time but his name was Leo and I guess I miss Festus too" said Piper Kaitlyn brain went in to full curiosity she know ware she hear those name before and it was last week too "so how long have they been dead" Kaitlyn "a year why" Piper ask "Ok is Festus a Bronze Dragon and does Leo have a girlfriend or just a friend named Calypso" ask Kaitlyn both look at her with hopefulness in their eyes "yes how did you know that" said Annabeth "well just last week my friend Xander he well saw them some ware in South America and their ware very much alive he said one guy was named Leo and he made corny jokes and he had a bronze dragon name Festus and then they got in a weird conversation on how Festus was a car not a dragon and a girl name Calypso kept laughing he thought they were dating" said Kaitlyn both look at each other with hope "what else do you know" said Piper "I am sorry to say nothing but I did see more than Chiron in my dream you know" said Kaitlyn sorry I did not put this out sooner but thing happen but I will try to do it more By Katdog13301 Moon of Beginnings (home page) Category:Fan Fiction